


Super

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Ideas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super

Superhero

By Rebecca

I'm A Superhero

Nobody think I'm

Yet I'm

Time running out its

Up to me

To save the day

S superhero

Each day

I save lives

That passes by me

I may not be supermen

But in my own way

I'm a superhero

Time running fast

I can't fly

I can't make

Time SLOW but at the end

I'm

Just

Doctor McKay.


End file.
